Titanium
by CosmopolitanPrincess
Summary: Madeline Masters just left the worst situation imaginable. Bruised and broken from her ex husband, with no clue what to do and where to go with two children to raise. She ends up in the welcoming arms of the Cullen Family and their extended Wolf Pack. Will Madi find her peace? Or will she end up in a worse place than when she started? Paul/ OC. Imprint Fic. Work in Progress. REVIEW
1. Prologue: A Thousand Years

**Prologue: A Thousand Years**

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything,_

 _Take away_

 _But standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour as come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _-Christina Perri_

Madeline Amelia Masters looked down at the paperwork in her hand Forks General Hospital had given her to fill out wryly. Name? Madeline Masters. Address? None. Chief Complaint? A swollen shut eye, cuts on my arms and bruised ribs. Daughter with a broken arm. Emergency contact? None. Do you feel safe at home? No.  
Madi looked over at her children, sitting next to her, stoically. Joshua, age seven, and Olivia, age three, were not dumb. They knew why they were there and who was responsible for putting them there. Madi felt a wave of guilt rack through her twenty-five-year-old body. How could she let this happen? How did she stay so long? Why did she stay so long with an obvious abuser? This wasn't the first time. This wasn't new information, it was just going to be the last.

"Madeline and Olivia Masters?" The kindly looking elderly nurse called their name from the Emergency Room waiting area and into the exam room. Madi took Livvy and Josh by the hands and walked into the room. The nurse took the paperwork, looked at it oddly and then promptly left them in the room. Madi felt the visible, still bleeding scratch on her head and rolled her eyes. How long would they be in here for? Her three-year-old had a possible broken arm. That should carry some importance, right? It's not like Forks Hospital was particularly busy. That's why she drove here, instead of staying in Port Angeles. That and…Michael wouldn't find them. Not out here at least.

"Mommy…is someone going to help you and Livvy?" Madi's son, Josh said with his voice trembling. Olivia sobbed a big dry sob at the sound of her name.

"Of course, Joshy. Don't worry about us, we'll all be fine."

"I don't ever want to see Daddy again." Livvy sniffled. Madi's eyes welled up with tears. Not only had Michael pushed her down, fought her, and berated her every chance he got, but this time, Livvy had been too close and he shoved her into a table. In Madi's opinion, it was completely her fault. What kind of mother allows that to happen to her children?

"I know, baby. We won't. Mommy just has to figure some stuff out first." Like where to live. What to eat. The kids and her couldn't go back to the house, so literally all she had was her car and the clothes off their backs and even then, hers were becoming blood stained.

"Mrs. Masters?" Madi looked up and saw a God standing before her. Okay, maybe not a God…. but pretty damn close. "My name is Doctor Cullen. I'll be helping you today. It looks like we got into a little incident here, didn't we?

Madi nodded, subconsciously feeling her ribs again. She was sure there would be bruises all over them.

"Daddy hit Mommy. And Livvy." Joshua said seriously. Madi shut her eyes quickly and let out the breath she was holding in. Damn it, Josh. "Will you make them better?"

Madi was terrified. Doctors were mandatory reporters, weren't they? Would this get reported to CPS? Was it possible to lose the kids? Doctor Cullen's eyes were boring into Madi's chocolate brown ones. She looked away quickly, uncomfortable with the connection Dr. Cullen was making and tugged at her blonde hair nervously.

"Please Dr. Cullen. Yes, it was my husband that did this, but I promise, I'll be leaving him. I'm taking the kids and running. Please don't report me to CPS. Please. The kids are safe with me, I promise. They're my life. I have nothing else." Dr. Cullen raised up his had to stop her.

"I believe you. Do you have some family to stay with? A relative or a friend, perhaps?" Madi shook her head quickly. She really had no one. Her family had disowned her when she and Michael had gotten pregnant with Josh instead of going to college and they didn't even know about Olivia. Any friend she had, Michael had systematically made her pull away from during their eight-year relationship.

"I have my car. And I'm resourceful. Really. We'll be okay."

Dr. Cullen looked at her strangely and turned her attention to Olivia. "Let's fix up that arm, Miss."

In a few minutes that seemed like hours, Olivia's arm had been casted into a bright pink cast and Madi had gotten a few stitches in her head and arms. "Mrs. Masters," Dr. Cullen began.

"Madeline. Or Madi." Madi corrected.

"Madeline. Your injuries are quite extensive. I'm authorizing you to go home, however, you'll need somewhere to stay and be taken care of."

Madi raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, that's impossible. I have no home and two young children to look after. I'll be okay." For good measure, Madi attempted to get off the exam table lithely and completely lost her balance, falling over onto her knees. Doctor Cullen was not amused.

"Madeline, I won't be allowing you to injure yourself any further. My wife and children and I live on a large estate. We have a guest house that is currently not in use. I'd love for you and yours to use it for a few weeks, just to heal and get on your feet."

Madeline shook her head aggressively. "Thank you for the offer, Dr. Cullen, but I can't take that. It's far too much. We'll be just fine, I insist."

Madi made a move toward the door, beckoning the kids to follow her and in a move that seemed almost inhuman, Dr. Cullen stopped the door. "Please, Madi."

No. No. No. No. There was no reason for her to say yes. I mean, no she didn't have anywhere to go, and yes, this Doctor looked like Adonis, but no. She absolutely couldn't say yes. Could she?

"Okay."

What the hell? Where did that come from? Was she insane?

She considered the good Doctor's face and couldn't help but think that this was the start of something. The start of the rest of her life. Why? She had no idea. But, a small part of her couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes Open

**A/N- Thank you guys so much for the reviews that you sent in! Please keep them coming! They INSPIRE my writing and how much I write is a DIRECT correlation to how fast you get another chapter.**

 **Chapter One: Eyes Open**

 _The tricky thing_

 _Is yesterday we were just children_

 _Playing soldiers, just pretending_

 _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

 _In backyards_

 _Winning battles with our wooden swords_

 _But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

 _Where everybody stands and_

 _Keeps score_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _-Taylor Swift_

It had been forty-eight hours since Michael last put his hands on Madi or the kids. Forty hours since they left the hospital and arrived at the Cullen's guest house. Ten hours since Madi had stopped sobbing and snuggling her children, her existence. And one hour since she had made the decision to finally show her face at the main house and meet Dr. Cullen's family. Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, and his wife Esme had been by to check on them about six times, but Madi was finally ready to be seen in person.

She put on what seemed like a pound of makeup to try and cover the bruises on her face and left with the kid's hand in hand through the woods, a half mile from the house. On their way over, just to further her nerves, she could have sworn she heard wolves howling in the distance. Not creepy at all.

She showed up to the main house, only to be immediately greeted by Esme and one of her daughters, Bella? Yes, Bella. Esme swept Madi into her chilly arms and gave her a very firm and comforting hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. Please, come meet the family." Esme walked them into the Living Room, from the foyer, where Madi was greeted with the literal most beautiful people she had ever seen. Madi's face immediately blushed a bright red. She was a troll compared to these people. This makeup was doing her no favors.

In the room, was Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, along with Bella and Renesmee Swan and Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob Black. From the moment they laid their eyes on Madi's kids, Emmett and Rosalie, who were together apparently, were enamored by them. Rosalie immediately came over and asked if she could do Livvy's hair and Emmett invited Josh outside to throw around a football. Madeline was so happy that her kids could have some positive attention. She kept an eye on them, but the fact that they were being so adored made her smile and relax a bit.

Esme made the whole crowd some pasta, which Madi and the kids gulped down gratefully. During their dinner and small chat, more amazing looking people came in. This time, Jacob's two best friends, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Just as beautiful, tall, lean and muscular, like Jacob.

"Hey Jake. Who's this?" Seth asked, while stealing some pasta straight from Esme's pot. Well, he was certainly comfortable here.

Madeline jumped in, not knowing if Jacob knew her name or not. "I'm Madeline. Madeline Masters. Please call me Madi. And the two rascals running around are my kids, Livvy and Josh. We're just staying here for a couple days."

Seth nodded and grinned a million-dollar grin. "So, what have you seen around here yet? Have you been to the reservation?"

The girl with him, Leah, elbowed him in the ribs, but Seth seemed to pay no mind. Madi shook her head.

"You've got to check it out. The most beautiful part of the area. I promise."

Joshua came barreling in from the other side of the room being chased by Emmett having just heard about a beach. "Mommy! Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"

Madi shook her head negatively. "Sorry son, I don't really know the area. Maybe in a few days."

Seth jumped in. "What a great idea! We're having a bonfire with some of the reservation families on Sunday. Please come. You'll get to know some people. We tell our stories, it'll be a blast. Please say you'll come!"

Madi looked at him curiously. Why did he want her to go so badly? Leah had the same idea and she also stared at Seth in wonderment. Seth shot her a knowing look though, and Leah rolled her eyes and shrugged. Madi barely had time to understand what that mean though before Renesmee and Jacob went in on it as well.

"Yes, you absolutely should come. Jacob is the son of the Chief of the Tribe and the stories are incredible. Please come."

Jacob nodded along his girlfriend while she stroked his face lovingly. "Most of my friends have kids, so Josh and Livvy will have plenty of others to play with."

Madeline did want them to have some social time with kids their age. She finally agreed. It was Friday, meaning the bonfire was in two days. That maybe, possibly, gave her face some time to heal from the bruises people were very nicely ignoring.

Toward the end of the evening, Madi wasn't quite sure she was ever going to get her children back. Livvy had been constantly held and fawned over by Alice and Rosalie and Josh was outside almost the entire day with a various group of the guys, especially Seth and Jacob. So much so, that when Jacob asked if he and Seth could take Josh to the beach early tomorrow instead of only on Sunday, Madi agreed.

"Madi, you could probably use a break. Why don't we take both kids? Just for a few hours. We'll be back in time for dinner." Madi thought about this proposition. Dr. Cullen, did give her the okay to go back to her regular activities and she would really love to take that time to do some exercise. Since she was a child, her parents had put her in all sorts of dance classes. She now used it to try and keep off the weight of two children. Madi nodded.

"Actually, I would love that. Are you sure it's okay? Two kids are a lot to handle…" Jacob and Seth gave each other a wolfish grin.

"They'll be 100% safe. We promise." And for no reason besides her gut, Madeline completely believed them.

The next morning, Madi dressed in her workout clothes and dressed Josh and Livvy for the beach. Madi spent almost an hour clarifying they were going to be okay.

"Okay, so here's my cell phone number. Call me for any reason. If they are sick, or hurt, or aren't behaving well, I'll come right there. Are you sure you can handle both? Because I can leave Livvy with me and…"

"Seriously, Madi. Don't worry. It's three on two. Nessie is coming with us. It'll be completely fine. Enjoy your alone time. Seriously." Madi took a deep breath. She had only known these guys a few days, but she'd known babysitters less. They would be okay. It was going to be okay.

"Okay. But call me. Anytime. I'll just be here working out." Madi gave both kids a kiss on the cheek and they piled into Seth's Toyota.

Madi watched them leave nervously, threw her hair into a bun and walked back into the house to begin her workout. She sat on the floor and began stretching out before she started her exercises. Dance had always been a release for her. She still had to take it a bit easy because of the bruised ribs, but she let the music drive her. She worked out for a few hours and then ran into the kitchen to make herself a snack. It had only been an hour since the kids left and all the sudden, Jacob's number appeared on her cell phone. Fuck.

Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Josh and Livvy had just arrived at First Beach when Josh went barreling for the waves, Seth running to catch up, while Jacob and Nessie stayed with Livvy.

"Hey Seth! I want to climb those rocks!" Josh yelled as he ran up toward the rocky cliffs age and began hiking up them. Seth ran to follow him.

"Josh, be careful. Let me come up behind you!" Seth yelled up as he followed Josh. However, the sound of Seth's voice broke Josh's concentration and his foot slipped on the rocks below him. He couldn't catch himself and scraped the entirety of his left arm. Joshua grabbed toward his arm as he started crying and began falling toward the rocks below the cliff he had ran up on. With his superhuman speed and agility, Seth grabbed toward Josh and pulled him against his chest to stop him from further harm.

"Everything okay up there? Seth, answer me! Is Josh okay?" Jacob yelled towards him, giving Livvy off to Nessie and speeding up towards the cliffs where Josh was sobbing into Seth's shoulder.

"He's okay! A little scratched up, but okay." Seth answered. Jacob joined him on the cliffs and took Josh into his arms, looking at his scratched up appendage. As the Alpha of the pack, Jacob took everything seriously. Especially injuries to his extended family. And Josh was now part of the family. He was sure of it. Why else would Madi have just shown up here? She fit in so well with everyone and was so relaxed, even though the unspeakable had just happened to her. He was completely sure. She was meant to be an imprint. She was meant to be a member of their family. Seth, Paul, Leah, Collin and Brady were all non-imprinted. It obviously wasn't Seth or Leah as both had seen her and nothing happened, but Jake wasn't ready to give up hope yet. His money was on Collin or Brady. Both sweet guys and that's exactly what Madi needed. She didn't need a hot head like Paul. She had just left an abusive relationship and as the years went on, Paul was even more angry and aggressive than he had been before. No way that would be healthy for either of them.

"We should get him to your mom's. She can stitch him up. You'll be okay, little warrior. I promise." Joshua's tear stained face looked up at Jacob and he nodded solemnly. They brought him down the cliff and saw Nessie and Livvy there. Livvy's hand was in Nessie's and her lip was trembling, trying not to cry. They piled back into the car, locked Livvy into her car seat and drove the dirt road through the reservation to the Clearwater house.

Paul was on the couch, eating the bag of chips that he kept here. At every pack member's house, actually. "Sup?"

Jake and Seth rolled their eyes at him. Jake handed Josh to Sue and then went to Paul to kick him off the couch. Sue immediately took Josh into the bathroom to clean him up and then into the Living Room to begin stitching him.

"I'm up. Jesus, Jake." Paul grumbled, moving to go upstairs, presumably to Seth's room. He was about to just absently nod towards Nessie, but noticed the small girl in her arms. His head cocked to the side. He immediately felt a sense of insane protectiveness for this young girl. What had happened to her arm. Who did this to her? Where were her parents? Why was she here with Nessie? What was her name.

The young girl must have felt something too, because she immediately wiggled out of Nessie's arms and walked bravely toward the big strong man that had been staring at her intensely. "Up, please"

Paul picked her up without a word, immediately. He looked at Nessie curiously. Nessie grabbed his face. "Did you….?"

Paul shook his head. "I don't think so? I don't know. Is this what it feels like?"

Nessie let Paul's feelings, thoughts and images run through her mind. Nope. He didn't imprint on her. Not in the traditional sense, at least, but he was feeling very protective instincts toward her. Nessie didn't know how to process this information. "You have to talk to Jake."

Paul nodded. "I will. Not yet. What's her name?"

"I'm Wivvy." Olivia stared at him with her big blue eyes. "Owivia Josie Masters is my long name."

"Livvy." Paul breathed and held her just a little bit tighter.

Sue finished cleaning off the injury to Josh. Right as she was about to start on stitching Josh's arm, she looked to her son. "When is his mother getting here?"

Seth and Jake looked at each other in panic and quickly both said "Not it! NOSE GOES."

They locked eyes and began staring, hoping that the other would please, please, please, call the boy's mom. Nessie rolled her eyes. "I'll do it."

She grabbed Jake's phone and dialed the number to Madi.

Madi quickly answered the phone. "What happened?"

Her mother's intuition knew that there was something wrong immediately. Nessie's bell like voice came over the other line.

"Hello, Madi. Joshua had a little fall. He's fine, but he needs some stitches on his arm. Can you come down here? The reservation nurse is taking a look at him, but she'd like to have your permission." Madi sighed. One child with a broken arm, the other with stitches on his arms. Would this feeling of anxiety and parental inadequacy ever go away again. She could feel the fear and guilt bubbling up inside her. She took a deep breath and sighed out the anxious feelings.

"Of course, can I speak to the nurse, please?" Madi approved the nurse to start giving her son the stitches he needed as she grabbed her stuff and got into the car to make the 20 minute drive to the reservation, using the directions that Sue, Seth's mom, gave her on the phone.

She drove up to the small house, parked absently and rushed into the house. She made a beeline straight for her son, rushing past the number of people in the entryway, straight for her son.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" Madi asked Josh. Josh nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Yes, mommy. Jake and Paul said I'm a little warrior!" Madi grinned and looked over to find Jake and Seth to thank them for what they had done for her son. Jake and Seth were not right there, but her daughter was. In someone's arms. And that, is when she saw him. That is when her old life melted away and was reborn. That was when her life twisted, molded and was restructured around her children and this man in her eyesight.

 **A/N- Wonder who she just saw? Lol. Review review review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gravity

**Chapter Two: Gravity**

 _I live here on my knees,_

 _Truing to make you see,_

 _That you're everything I think I need,_

 _Here on the ground._

 _But you're neither friend nor foe_

 _Though I can't seem to let you go_

 _The one thing that I still know_

 _Is that you're keeping me down_

 _You're keeping me down_

 _You're onto me, onto me, and all over._

 _Something always brings me back to you_

 _It never takes to long_

 _-Sara Bareilles_

Madeline stood staring at Paul as he bore his eyes right back into hers. Beautiful, open blue eyes met with dark and hungry black ones essentially speaking to each other before many things happened at once. Madeline broke eye contact and quickly grabbed Olivia out of the man's arms, muttering a quick 'thank you'. Before the man could speak, Jacob and Seth grabbed him by the arms and ushered him outside and completely out of her view. Her heart dropped before she could even realize it and she had some very harsh words to say to herself. What was she doing? There was nothing more important happening right now than the safety and happiness of her children. Stop it. You are not 15. You are a twenty five year old woman.

Madi put her newly refocused attention on Sue. "Hello Mrs. Clearwater. I'm Madeline Masters, their mom. How is Joshua?"

"Oh, he'll be fine, darling. Just a couple stitches on his arm. It could have been much worse, I heard. I'm glad my son was there to catch him. Those cliffs can be tricky."

Madi sighed. I mean, he was an eight year old boy. These things were bound to happen. "I'm glad as well. I don't see Seth. Please thank him for me."

Sue assured Madi she would and walked them out to the door where her car was waiting in the front driveway. It was an old Toyota Camry, worn and used, but it got them where they needed to go. They got into the car and began silently driving back to Forks and the Cullen guest house. Most of the drive was silent, until Madi's curiosity got the best of her and she began questioning her children.

"Did you all have fun?"

"Who was there with you?"

"….Besides Jacob, Seth and Nessie. There was another man, right?"

"Yes, Liv, the one who held you."

"You don't know? Of course."

Madi sighed and refocused on the road. Unfortunately, she couldn't get the man's eyes out of her head. Those gorgeous black eyes that seemed to be only for her and her alone.

The next day, Madi left Josh and Livvy at the main house, where Jacob and Leah very quickly offered to babysit so that Madi could take a quick run around the property. Jacob insisted he run with her at first, but Madi declined.

"I'm perfectly capable of going by myself. It'll be fast. Just a few miles." Madi stuck her music in her ears, kissed her kids on the cheek (they were both very focused on a game of "pinned ya" with Leah) and headed out the backdoor, sensing Jacob's eyes still on her as she left.

Madeline had gotten about a half mile out when a noise behind her made her turn with a start. One of the large tribal boys was standing on the other side of the road where she had just been a few minutes before. She scanned up his body. He was built like Jacob and the rest of them, but she didn't recognize him, at least not until she got to his eyes. Once his eyes matched hers again, she recognized him. These were the eyes that had been haunting her. They looked gaunt and sunken in, but they were the same eyes. She gasped. It wasn't an animal in front of her, it was a man. A man that she was completely and irrevocably drawn to. Completely, one hundred percent focused on this specimen in front of her. It was like magnets...or an electric current.

He stared at her with the same unblinking intensity. His eyes held a fire and passion that she had never seen before, while also holding a bit of adoration and respect. It was literally all she could do to keep their bodies apart. Just like magnets. Just in this moment alone, she felt bolder and more empowered as a woman than she ever had in her life, even when having her children. It was like she was meant to be an equal partner in what was about to occur. With her husband, she was never meant to be an equal partner in anything, especially crimes of passion. She'd never had an orgasm with her husband, but at this moment, her body felt closer to it than it had ever been and all she was doing was staring at him.

"Yes." She muttered under her breath. He had heard it.

At the same moment, both of them decided they could no longer take the tension. They both began striding toward each other, meeting in the middle of the road and their bodies collided. Their mouths immediately began attempting to take control in the hottest game of tug of war with their mouths, teeth and tongues. Their teeth biting at each other's lips and tongues attempting to infiltrate the other persons. He was incredibly tall, much taller than her 5 foot 4 frame, so at first the kiss must have been a bit awkward for him, but instead of breaking it off, he grabbed her hips and put her legs around his waist as to grant her an upper hand. Madi moaned into his mouth, which only increased the ferocity of his ministrations on her mouth.

He walked them backwards into the trees and out of the road before his mouth began attacking her neck. Madeline gasped, which again, only fueled his fire. She should have stopped him, but to be completely honest and fair, she didn't want to. In her heart of hearts, she really just wanted him to keep going forever. She weaved her hands through his short black hair and he practically growled into her neck. She began swirling her tongue around his ear and nipping at it with her teeth and finally heard the first word out of his mouth.

"Fuck." The sound of his voice was everything she wanted it to be. Unfortunately, though, it shook them both out of our passion induced haze. He let her down as they continued to stare at each other.

As she was about to introduce herself and do this thing properly, he just looked at her deeper, shame filling his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," as he ran away through the trees.

Did that really just happen? I mean, it was the stuff of dreams and harlequin romance novels. This doesn't just happen. But, there was something about his eyes, something about his whole person that had set me on fire. But who was he? And why did he leave so quickly? He didn't even have a chance to see how broken and used up she was before he had left like he was burned.

She suddenly found herself engulfed in a cold rain, soaking me to the bone. She began running again to try and make it back to the Cullen's house before her clothes were so soaked to her body that she wouldn't be able to remove them. It wasn't a difficult track back to her destination but she couldn't remove the thoughts of her mystery man. Those eyes. They haunted her and electrified her all at the same time. She could see the house when the intruding thoughts of her tryst on the pavement interrupted her steady pace and had her face planting on the ground due to the slickness of the gravel.

Jacob ran outside as if the sky was falling to help her up. "Are you okay, Madi?"

Madi nodded. Was she okay? Is that even a fair question to ask her right now? She had just made out with someone in the rain…someone she had no idea who was. Her and Michael had never married, so a least she wasn't cheating, and God knows he had cheated plenty of times, but she was better than him. She didn't need to stoop down to his level. He was still her children's father. Even though she hated his literal guts.

Jacob and Madeline walked back into the main house where Esme was making tea for everyone. Madi spent the next few hours in relative silence until she finally got her courage up.

"Jacob, who was the guy at the Clearwater house yesterday? The one holding Livvy?" Jacob almost choked on his drink.

"That was Paul. One of my…friends." Madi had a million questions to ask but how? How would she ask without sounding desperate.

"Oh. What's his story? What was he doing there?" Stay calm, Madeline. Stay calm.

"He has an apartment on the reservation, but he goes around to all our parents houses to check on them, eat their food, you know the usual." Leah answered from the front room where she was still playing with Josh and Livvy. Didn't Seth say she didn't like kids?

Madeline nodded and thought better of asking any follow up questions at this juncture.

"So, uh, I have an uncomfortable question for you, Madi." Jacob cleared his throat. The Cullen's made a speedy exit around her and Seth and Leah came over to sit at the table next to her. What was this an interrogation?

"Sure. I'd say you earned it." Madi answered.

"Are you planning on getting a divorce from your husband?" Leah asked bluntly. Jacob kicked her, rather hard, under the table, but Leah didn't seem to notice.

"We never married. He never asked. The kids even have my last name. So no." The three at the table visibly relaxed and exchanged looks.

"Leah, didn't you need to make a call?" Jacob asked her pointedly. She swiftly got up from her spot and grabbed her phone.

"So, Madi, are you still up for the bonfire this evening?" Seth asked. Madi smiled a small smile. Maybe she'd see her mystery man again.

"That sounds great. The kids can attend as well, correct?" Seth and Jake nodded. Leah came back into the room with a large grin. Her call seemed to go well, Madi guessed. In order to get ready for the bonfire, Madi and the kids took their leave to the guest house, leaving Leah, Seth and Jake still at the table.

"Are you going to lift your hold off of Paul now that you know she isn't married?" Seth asked anxiously to Jacob. Seth was referring to the gag order Jake had given Paul not to meet Madi or the kids or pursue any kind of relationship with her without her explicit consent. Paul was already suffering a lack of sleep and food because of it. Jacob nodded. He was still wary of this match. But who was he to fight with destiny?

 **A/N- Looking for a Beta! Please PM if interested. I'd like someone that likes the story already and can see the vision to where I'm going. Also, PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews, the faster I update!**


End file.
